No Regrets
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: My first ever Jazz x Prowl One-Shot :3 Don't like, please don't read -.-


**Okay, sooo I did a bit of experimenting and I decided to write my first Transformers Yaoi. And I chose to do, what I think, is the most popular pairing, Jazz and Prowl. This is literally a one-off thing as I don't tend to post Yaoi stories but what I WILL do is make little one-shots every now and then of different pairings. Feel free to give me ideas. **

**Please note that if you don't like Yaoi or Transformers combined with Yaoi, then please don't read it and then post mean reviews. Mean reviews hurt, man.**

**So:**

_'Blah Blah' __**- **_**Thinking**

:Blah Blah:** - Sparkbond Speech**

**So, bare with me and thus we shall continue on!**

It was just a normal, boring day on board the Ark. The Autobots were yet again sat in a meeting, held by the SIC, Prowl. Everyone tried to stifle their yawns and at least look like they were paying attention. But even Optimus Prime, the glorious leader of the Autobots, was bored out of his processor. And as Prowl's voice filled the room, everyone grumbled to themselves about better things to do than listen to Prowl go on and on about strategies and new orders.

However, one mech was paying attention. But not to Prowl's speech. No, Jazz was more interested in the mech himself. Jazz's optics traced each edge and seam on Prowl's frame, wishing he could feel what it was like. Now, Jazz wasn't one to spend much time thinking about one mech. But Prowl has been the one thing on his processor for Earth months now. The only problem was that Jazz new Prowl would never return the feelings. Or at least he thought. Who knew what was going on in the tactition's processor. Jazz didn't want to give up but he was getting tired of waiting and wishing.

Finally, much to everyone's delight, Prowl finished the meeting, motioning his wrist in a 'you may leave' gesture. Everyone scurried out of the room as fast as they could, not wanting Prowl to change his mind. However, when Prowl observed the room, he noticed that one mech remained, a pained and saddened expression written on his face plates. Jazz heaved a depressed sigh and continued to be lost in his thoughts. Prowl raised and optic ridge, feeling concern for his fellow team member and colleague. So Prowl slowly approached Jazz.

"Jazz?" began Prowl. "Are you alright? You haven't moved"

Jazz snapped out of his trance and jumped. "Uh, yeah, Prowl, I'll feed the dog later" he mumbled.

Prowl once again raised his optic ridge higher. "No nickname, Jazz? No "wassup"? Something must be wrong"

Jazz sighed once more. "It doesn't matter. I can deal with it"

"But Jazz, I want to help you. Just let me"

"You can't" Jazz looked to the floor.

"Why? Why can't I help a friend?"

"Because that's the reason why!" Jazz cried.

"W-what?" Prowl's optics widened.

"Because you don't see me the way I want you to... Because you don't love me"

Energon tears fell out of Jazz's optics and he shut them off, trying to stop the flow. _'Jazz...'_ Prowl spoke in his mind. _'I-I do'_.

Jazz felt a pair of hands wipe his tears. He turned his optics on to see Prowl lightly smiling at him. Prowl ever so slowly pressed his hands to cup Jazz's cheek and leaned his head forward. Soon, their lips met for the first time and their sparks fluttered and danced. Jazz deepened the kiss, firmly pressing his whole frame to Prowl's who moaned into the kiss. Feeling more brave, Prowl licked Jazz's lip components, asking for permission for his glossa to enter. Slowly, Jazz opened his mouth and their glossas battled for dominance. Jazz's hands moved to Prowl's lower back, slowly tracing up to the middle of his door wings, making Prowl shake and arch into the touch. Smirking, Jazz ran his finger along the edge of Prowl's doorwings, making Prowl gasp and moan, the sensation causing Prowl's spark to back flip.

"Jazz... Don't tease me so much" Prowl panted.

Jazz chuckled. "Tell me what you want" he purred, nudging Prowl's neck with his helm.

"J-Jazz..."

"Tell me, Prowler"

Jazz then moved his helm to lick, suck and nibble on Prowl's sensitive wiring in his neck. Prowl gasped once more, moving his helm so Jazz can reach easier. Prowl's optices flashed many emotions. Lust, happiness... love. The want was too great for Prowl to bare. With a low growl, Prowl picked up Jazz, making Jazz wrap his legs around Prowl's waist. Jazz squealed in surprise but welcomed the sudden change of character. Still holding onto Jazz, Prowl walked over to the large table and with his arm, scattered everything off. Prowl lay Jazz on the table and then straddled Jazz's lower waist.

"Prowl, I-" Jazz moaned mid-sentence when Prowl ground their hips together, pleasure surging through one another.

Knowing he had the upper hand, Prowl smirked and ran his hands all over Jazz's chassis, dipping his fingers between gaps in Jazz's armour. Jazz shut off his optics and arched at the touch, groaning loudly and placing his hands on Prowl's aft. Prowl too could feel everything Jazz was and he knew that THIS is what he wanted. No regrets, just love and being happy.

"Jazz" Prowl stopped his movements, looking away while blushing. "I-I want... you... All of you"

"Jazz smiled lovingly. "Then you shall have me, Prowler"

Jazz then took hold of Prowl's waist and flipped them over so he was on to between Prowl's legs. Prowl could feel so much energy build up, he thought he was going to explode. Jazz stroked Prowl's cheek with the palm of his hand, taking in the beauty before him. Prowl nudged Jazz's hand and kissed his palm. Jazz smiled again and used his other hand to trace around Prowl's chassis, over Prowl's spark. Prowl then grew nervous, thinking about whether it was right or not. But looking at all the care and love in Jazz's face made Prowl's doubts melt away and in litte time, Prowl's spark chamber opened, revealing a pale blue spark.

Jazz gazed in awe at the spark and was mezmorised at the sight of it. Prowl grew the courage to use his hands on Jazz's own frame. With one hand, he stroked Jazz's thighs while with the other, rubbing sensitive wiring in Jazz's abdomen. Jazz gasped and arched his back, crying out as a wave rushed over him when his own spark chamber opened. Each mech could see what the other was thinking, see their memories and dreams. Their spark's energy lightly lick each other, both mechs hissing with intense sensuality.

"You ready, Prowler?" Jazz asked with dimmed optics.

Prowl only nodded, his optics glazed over with pleasure. And as Jazz lowered his spark to Prowl's, both cried out, calling each other's names. Energy circled them, touching and soothing each part of their frames. Jazz could feel the need coming from Prowl and made it his duty to fullfill it. Prowl writhed under Jazz, unable to keep still, knowing overload was approaching for both of them. Waves of pleasure hit them with force, almost sending them over the edge. With one final, large spout of energy, both mechs cried and screamed their names, tensing and untensing as aftershock hit them like Megatron's fusion cannon.

Jazz fell to the side of Prowl, exhausted. Prowl looked up at Jazz, smiling, loving the feeling of their new bond.

:No regrets?: Jazz asked.

Prowl chuckled slightly. :No regrets:

**And here you have my first ever Jazz x Prowl one-shot. Please don't hurt me if it sucks, I'll improve xD And excuse spelling mistakes, I am using WordPad and it don't have spell-checker. Although I think I did well on the spellings... I do stress 'think' xD**

**That's all fer now :P**


End file.
